


The Truth Comes Out

by aceofairships



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Engaged, Fandot Creativity, Gen, M/M, MJN Air Is A Family, Secrets, enthusiastic Arthur, marlas, marlas engagement, nervous martin, prompt: truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofairships/pseuds/aceofairships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Douglas finally decide to let the others in on their secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fandot creativity night.
> 
> Originally posted here: http://aceofairships.tumblr.com/post/143651186345/the-truth-comes-out

Martin held Douglas’ hand shyly as they waited for Carolyn and Arthur to arrive. He was more nervous than he cared to admit, but, as Douglas had pointed out, their coworkers would find out sooner or later, and it would be best if they could control how they found out.

“What’s all this about, then?” Carolyn asked, not immediately noticing that her pilots were holding hands like a teenaged couple.

“Uh… Carolyn, Arthur, we have something we would like to tell you. Because… you deserve the truth.”

“Oh god, no, I don’t want to know, Martin, please…” She said in a mortified voice, guessing what they were going to say.  
“What?” Arthur said cluelessly.

“The Captain and I… are getting married next year,” Douglas announced, lifting Martin’s hand to show off his engagement ring, causing the redhead to flush in embarrassment.

“Oh, dear god, it’s serious, isn’t it?” Carolyn said, loooking between them as Arthur squealed in excitement, rushing up and hugging them.

“BRILLIANT! Can I come to the wedding, guys?” He gushed, looking like Christmas had come early.

“Of course you can, Arthur, we’d love to have you there,” Martin answered, smiling.

“Well, congratulations, then,” Carolyn finally said.

“Thank you, Carolyn,” Douglas answered. “It won’t affect our work, if that’s what you’re worried about. We’ve been dating for six months already.”


End file.
